


Coffee Time

by Kappukeki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, The Back Up Plan RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappukeki/pseuds/Kappukeki





	Coffee Time

The two had hit it off well during the filming of the Back-Up Plan earlier in the year and became quick friends. Danneel’s part had been a small one, but she stuck around on set most days just to hang out with the handsome, rugged Australian. Alex had caught her eye the moment she saw him. He stood there talking to the director, his demeanor unassuming. As she approached the pair, she heard the accent in the tall man’s voice and a slight shiver coursed down her spine. Being a professional, however, she simply smiled and both men and the director introduced the pair. Later that night, the two had coffee before heading back to their respective hotel rooms.

 The more time they spent together, the more Danneel found herself attracted to him. He was handsome, yes, but she soon learned that there was so much more to him. He was a goofy, charming man and never failed to make her laugh until she snorted. She didn’t want to say anything about her feelings for him. They’d be off on new adventures in a few weeks and she didn’t want to risk ruining the friendship they had and make things awkward.

They’d exchanged phone numbers long ago and when filming on the movie was finished, they promised to keep in touch. Danneel knew that that might not happen. In this business, sometimes things are said but then life happens, you get too busy and forget to make that call. She hoped it would be different with Alex. She definitely would like to spend more time with him.

The next time they saw each other was at the film’s premiere. They mingled with the required people, attended the short after party for a while, then Alex asked her to take a walk. The night air was cool, but comfortably so. The two strolled along the sidewalks followed by several paparazzi. The cameras were forgotten, however, as the friends caught up with what was going on in each other’s lives. Alex would soon begin filming his new show, a remake of the old cop drama, Hawaii Five-0. Danneel promised she would watch it and he raised a brow skeptically. “You’re just saying that to be nice!” he teased, making her laugh. “No, I mean it. I bet it will be awesome! Hawaii is nice. I’ve been there a few times.” Alex flashed her a smile. “You’ll have to come out and visit sometime.”

 He chuckled when he looked up and saw that they’d stopped in front of a coffee shop. “Shall we?” She grinned and nodded, walking over to the door. He pulled it open for her and stepped back to allow her inside. He followed close by and they found a seat in the back. A few people recognized him from the film and also a television show that he’d worked on several years prior. He was gracious with his fans, taking the time to speak to them, sign their items and take photos. He seemed so humble as he interacted with them, thanking them before they left. She smiled over at him when he settled back in his seat. “Look at you, Mr. Popularity over here!” she teased. He blushed slightly and shook his head. “It can be a little overwhelming sometimes, but it’s great. I am grateful to them.” Many topics were discussed over several cups of coffee. The night ended with the pair sharing a cab and parting with another promise to get together again soon.

 Several months passed and the pair had kept in touch via texts and the occasional phone call. It was now the day of the premiere of Alex’s show and Danneel wanted to send him a special message. She went out to her backyard and set up a video camera. She turned it on and scurried to stand in front of it. Not wishing to take up too much of his time with a long message, she began. “Well, Alex! Today’s the day. Your show premieres today, and of course I’m going to watch it like I said I would. I just wanted to say congratulations! I hope it goes well.” She smiled, blew him a kiss, then waved before turning the camera off. She walked inside to upload the video to her computer and send it to him before leaving for a meeting.

 She arrived back home just in time to settle onto the couch and flip on the tv. She hadn’t yet gotten a response from Alex, but figured that he was busy, with the premiere and all. Only a few minutes after the magnificent show, she heard her phone ring. She smiled brightly when she saw it was Alex calling. She answered quickly. “Hey! I just watched the show. It was /awesome!/” She heard him chuckle and could picture his face blushing slightly at the comment as she knew it would. “I got your video. Thank you. That was very nice. How about we go get coffee next time I’m in town?” She smiled as she contemplated this for a moment. This seemed to be a recurring theme with them and her own cheeks blushed as the thought appeared in her mind. “Yeah, sure!” she responded, figuring it would probably be some time before he was around. “Great!” he stated and she could hear his smile in his voice. “Then open the door and let’s go.”

She was baffled for a moment, then opened the door to see him standing there with a huge grin on his face. “Surprise!” He held his arms out to her and she closed the distance between them to wrap her arms around his waist. His arms draped around her and squeezed for a moment. “Hey you do realize this is our third date, right? That’s the date where you let me kiss you. It’s in the rules. I don’t make it up.” She laughed and smiled up at him. “Well then I guess we’ll have to. I mean, we don’t want to go breaking the rules and all.” She grabbed her purse and locked the door before closing it behind them, then he linked his arm with hers as they walked to his car then sped off.


End file.
